The Jackson Family
by Abbysmilesalot576
Summary: Follow Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to see what happens after defeating Gaea. After seventeen years Annabeth is tasked with hosting a Christmas gathering but all Percy can think about is goofing around with the children! Follow the chaotic Jackson family and see other of our favorite characters' lives after defeating Gaea.


**Another PJO fanficition! This time it's what I think will happen after the Heroes of Olympus defeat Gaea. It's like seventeen years later or so. Please Note: This was written before Blood of Olympus so I won't be saying much on what happened with Gaea. This is just my opinion on how the seven heroes would live afterwards.**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth**

I was scurrying around the kitchen like a madman. Today was Christmas and everyone was coming over. When talking about everyone, I mean EVERYONE, from friends from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to relatives. I hoped to the gods Poseidon wasn't coming over. I love my father-in-law but last time he came over, he and Percy caused a tsunami. Also, minus the fact he's a BIG eater. I swear he ate the whole turkey last Thanksgiving. And my mother, if Poseidon and Athena are caught in one room with each other… well, I really don't want to think about it.

"Hon, do you know where Dean's coat is?" My husband called from the living room. Dean is our oldest son, he's fifteen but he's no normal teenager. We found out he's ADHD and dyslexic like Percy so we found a solution. Instead of him being in public schools, he's attended Camp Half-Blood since a very young age. Since Percy teaches sword fighting daily there, he leaves Dean in classes at Camp Half-Blood while he works with other demigods. It's been working very well.

"Try looking in the dryer!" I shouted back. Normally, I would help Percy but since I'm cooking Christmas dinner, he can find it himself. It'll give Percy something to do so he'll stay out of trouble. The kids are always convincing Percy to do stupid stuff so hopefully this'll keep Percy out of trouble. Percy is a good father and the children adore him but sometimes it seems like he's one of the children too.

"Mommy, when are we opening presents?" Alicia asked as she pulled the biscuits out of her Easy-Bake oven. Alicia is our youngest and probably the cutest of all of them (but you didn't hear that from me.) She's only three and very quiet and polite. She reminds me of myself, with her long blond hair down to her waist and very wise nature for her young age. She also has the prettiest blue eyes that remind you of gentle waves crashing against the coastline.

"When everyone gets here, you guys can open your presents." I responded as I stuffed the turkey with stuffing. The whole kitchen was a mess from preparing a feast for an army basically. I was a mess. My hair sticking out, sweating, and flour and oil all over my clothes. Luckily, I planned this so I could change before any guests arrived.

"Found it!" Percy announced his finding proudly from the laundry room.

"Alicia, can you get Maddie down here?" I asked Alicia. Since Alicia is so little, she can't help me much with making the dinner anymore. Madison is our second oldest. She is thirteen and probably the smartest out of the kids (and Percy.) She gets straight A's and goes to public school and hasn't been kicked out once. Although she acts probably more like a moody teenager than Dean, I can't say we don't all have quirks.

"Okay-dokey~!" Alicia ran out of the kitchen as fast as she could in her little toddler legs and headed upstairs to Maddie's room. I continued cooking the dinner. I put the turkey in the oven and then started on making the blue cookies. Of course, there has to be blue cookies! It wouldn't be a Jackson household without blue cookies!

"Did you make the cookies yet?" Percy walked into the kitchen.

"No, working on it." I told him.

"You look like you were hit with Zeus's lightning bolt." Percy remarked "Do you want me to help?"

Although it was sweet he was offering to help, all I could think about what happened three years ago "Thank you, but I rather not have you blowing up the kitchen _again_, Seaweed Brain."

Percy put his arms around my waist "Come on, Wise Girl. Let me help, I don't want you to kill yourself. I promise I won't touch the stove or anything that could possibly blow up." He rested his head on my shoulder. I looked at him. He still looked like the goofy eleven-year-old I met at Camp Half-Blood, drooling his head off. Of course, age has affected us. He now has streaks of gray hair in his wavy jet black hair, and there was still that huge strand of gray from so many years ago. Also, there are wrinkles around his mouth to indicate that he smiles a lot. What I love most was his stubble that actually reminded me he wasn't an eleven-year-old anymore.

I kissed him on the cheek "I need you to put on your suit and remind Dean to put on his too."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I bought a red dress that I'm going to wear." I rested my head on his cheek as I mixed ingredients together to make blue cookie dough. We stayed like that for a long time. Sometimes as a parent, we enjoy the silent moments we have together. That was one thing I was thankful for after defeating Gaea. I still had Percy and he still had me.

* * *

"Eww! Mom! Dad! Can you get a room?! Seriously, I'm about to throw up!" the voice of Maddie interrupted our little alone time.

Percy's arms left my waist "Maddie, you haven't seen anything. One time, I walked in when my Mom and my Stepdad were—"

Maddie covered her ears "Okay! Okay! Get it!"

"They were what, Daddy?" Alicia head poked out from behind Maddie's legs.

I haven't seen Percy's face get that pale since Tartarus "Uh…um…uh…"

"They were buttering biscuits." I said quickly. That was always the code word we used. Leo actually came up with it.

"Yeah, very expired biscuits…" Percy laughed.

Maddie sighed "So, what do you want, Mom? I still need to figure out what I'm going to wear tonight." I still needed to get used to the fact Maddie was actually concerned about her appearance. When she was little, she used to live like a pig. She loved drawing on herself and our walls and used to finger-paint everywhere. I can't believe how many times Percy scrubbed the walls that our house smelled like Clorox for days. Now, Maddie has grown into an actual girl. With black hair that is always smooth and clean, mascara around her gray eyes, and red lips. It was like she was a different person.

"I need you to help me put the cookies into Christmas shapes and make the mashed potatoes and grilled salmon." I got out a cookie sheet and some waxing paper. "Here, cut the cookies into the shapes."

Maddie groaned and did what I told her "I need to look good for Landon tonight, Mom."

"Landon?" I asked. That was Jason and Piper's only son.

"Maddie, he's sixteen years old." Percy raised an eyebrow "Why not try dating someone your own age?"

"He's only three years older than me, Dad!" Maddie protested.

Percy rolled his eyes "He's about to graduate high school and I bet he has a girlfriend."

Maddie shrugged "High school relationships don't last forever." She put some cookie dough on the pan and pressed it against the cookie cutter. I decided to stay out of this conversation. Maddie needed the father-daughter talk and I did my part and gave her the mother-daughter talk.

"Come on, Alicia. Let's leave the women work in the kitchen." Percy picked up Alicia upside down and they left the kitchen laughing. I guess he figured Maddie would figure it out for herself and technically, it's not Percy's problem, its poor Landon's problem.

* * *

It took two hours but we finished before twelve. I left Maddie to find an outfit for tonight. I told her specifically not to wear anything that would give Percy a heart attack. I went upstairs to Percy's and my room to wear something that didn't look 'like I was hit with Zeus's lightning bolt'. I saw Percy in Dean's room fixing his tie. I smiled. Dean looked exactly like Percy in every way. He had wavy raven black hair and sea green eyes. I don't know what Percy would do without Dean nowadays. They were inseparable. It might be because he goes to work with Percy every day to Camp Half-Blood. Percy told me Dean's starting to swordfight.

I went in my bedroom and showered. It was nice to refresh before all the guests came over. Hopefully, Percy could control the kids while I was getting dressed. Dean wasn't the one that I was concerned about. He just usually tagged along with Percy. Maddie however might freak out if she cannot find a suitable outfit and knowing Percy, he won't be much help. Then there was Alicia. Wait, where was Alicia?

"Percy!" I screamed from the bedroom.

"What?!" Percy yelled back in Dean's room.

"Where's Alicia?!"

"Right here, Mommy!" Alicia's cute voice yelled right next to me. I jumped. I had only my robe on for clothes and I was soaking wet. She was still in a t-shirt and jeans that were messy from helping me cook.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" I asked her.

"Daddy said I needed a bath first. Since you and Daddy take one together all the time. I thought we could take one together. Please?"

My face went bright red "How did you know Daddy and I take baths together?"

"Maddie makes me eavesdrop so she can—" Alicia gasped "Oh no! Maddie said not to tell you."

My eye twitched, I wasn't mad at Alicia at all. She was young and innocent but Maddie on the other hand used that to her advantage. Maddie used Alicia to do the dirty work for her so she can sneak out when Percy tells her she can't go out with her friends. Maddie probably knows well she can outsmart her Dad but me? She thinks she can best a child of Athena? She has another thing coming.

"It's okay, sweetie. Can you ask Daddy to give you a bath? I'm busy."

"But Mommy… you never give me baths." Alicia looked up at me with huge eyes. She definitely inherited Percy's baby seal look, Piper calls it. Sadly for Alicia, I'm immune to it. I really needed to get dressed and then set up the house before the guests arrived.

"But don't you and Daddy have a fun time?"

"Yeah but I want you to play with me. Like Daddy does. You make a whirlpool for my rubber ducky and splash me with huge waves." I've seen Percy give the children baths before and it is fun to watch. He obviously uses powers that I don't have and I don't think Alicia fully understands that.

"Um, sweetie… I can't do what Daddy does. Daddy has powers I don't have."

"What? You can't control water?" Alicia eyes welled up with tears like I gave her news that the world's going end in five minutes. It hurt me. I didn't want to disappoint her. Before I could say anything, she ran off to Percy probably. Maybe what I said was too harsh? I looked down to my stomach, maybe I should work on being a better mother to my children before another.

* * *

I put on a knee-length burgundy red dress with an overcoat, the same color, with black high heels. I also put my hair up in a loose bun with real pearl necklace and earrings Percy got me for my twenty-first birthday that he actually got from the sea himself. He told me he went through a thousand clams looking for the pearls. I went downstairs to set up the dining table for the extremely large crowd coming to see Dean walking in while I was laying down silverware.

"Do I really have to sit at the kids table?" Dean rolled his eyes. He looked very handsome when he actually tried to look nice. Black pants, bottom-up shirt, and red tie. I swear he stole Percy's clothes and copied them.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked. Maybe I could send Leo to sit at the kids table. He was jumpy enough to be one.

"Next to Dad," He told me. I got offended. He didn't want to next to me. That just shows how bad I am at being a mother that my own _son_ doesn't want to sit next to me.

"Why not next to Landon?" I knew Landon and him shared a mutual friendship, like my-parents-are-friends-so-we-kinda-have-to-be relationships.

"Nah, he's too serious like Uncle Jason." Dean said.

Then it hit me. Am I too serious? Well, I have to be or there would be no structure in this family. I guess I could loosen up a little but I can't let this household go into chaos.

"Can I ask you something, Dean?" I decided since Dean's old enough he could give me a straight answer.

"Sure Mom." Dean stuffed his hands into his pocket "What is it?"

"Why do you want to sit next to your father than me? Is it because I'm too serious? Am I pushing you guys away—?"

Dean's eyes widened "Whoa, Mom! N-no Mom, you're not _that_ serious. If you didn't play the bad cop in the house, who would? I-I just want to sit next to Dad because I gotta be like him, you know?" Dean ruffled his hair.

My eyes widened and then I understood "It's fine, Dean."

"Where did that come from anyway? Is this about Alicia?" Dean asked. How did he know? I guess Percy was still in Dean's room when Alicia came running to him.

"Yes, it's just when I told her I wasn't like Percy she started to cry." I answered.

Dean shrugged "She had to learn eventually. It's fine. She's over it. Little kids get over things fast."

Maybe I was blowing it out of proportion "Thanks Dean."

He started walking out of the room "Just make sure I get to sit at the grown-up table."

"Oh, Dean?"

He turned around "What?"

I smiled "Percy doesn't expect you to be like him."

* * *

Jason, Piper, and Landon were the first to arrive one hour later. Maddie came running down the stairs when she heard me greet them. She was wearing a cute Mrs. Claus dress with white tights, black strap shoes, and a Santa hat. At first I wondered why she chose to wear that but I noticed how short the dress really was. I decided to let her wear it if she really wanted to embarrass herself.

"Hey, Maddie." Landon waved to her politely. Landon looked exactly like Jason with buzzed blonde hair and lighting blue eyes. The only thing he inherited from Piper was her tan skin and very sweet smile. I felt bad that Landon's personal space was going to be invaded by an obsessed Maddie and going to receive Maddie's undivided attention.

"Guess we're the first ones here. Do you need any help setting up?" Piper asked.

"Nope. I managed to finish one hour early." I said proudly.

Then I heard it. The sound I knew something incredibly stupid was about to happen. It was coming from outside. All of us looked through the clear glass door leading outside. Alicia was standing outside in the snow, only wearing her Christmas tree dress, chanting:

"DAD-DY! DAD-DY!"

Dean was right next to her. He also was wearing no coat. Instead of chanting along with Alicia, he was laughing his head off. This could only mean one thing. Alicia or Dean, I don't know which, convinced Percy to do something. I gulped for my husband's sake. Everyone inside scurried outside to see exactly what in the world Percy could be doing.

"Percy! Get down here this instant!" I screamed.

"Hi, babe!" Percy shouted from the ROOF! He was wearing some skiing equipment and was attaching skis to his snow boots.

Instead of freaking out like Piper and me, Jason laughed "Dude, that's awesome! Can I join?"

"No!" Piper glared.

"Get your butt up here, Superman!" Percy encouraged "There's some skis in the downstairs closet by the couch."

Jason literally bolted like he was flying. Piper dashed after him, like she could convince to boys to not do something stupid. Wait, she could. Well, I don't think Piper would use charmspeak on her husband. She's too nice to do that.

"Which one of you asked your father to do this?" I focused my anger on the ones actually on the ground. Alicia and Dean both pointed at each other.

"I got them!" Jason announced, walking outside with skis and snow boots in hand. "Now, how do I get up there?"

"Fly up here, Superdope!" Percy told him. I did not approve of this. Percy might break his back. We're not as young or dumb (well, most of us) as we used to be. I sighed, once Percy's mind was set to do something, he was going to do it. At least, he's not causing a tsunami to the suburban New York area like last year with his father.


End file.
